The present disclosure relates generally to art frames.
The global print market is in the process of transforming from analog printing to digital printing. Inkjet printing and electrophotographic printing are examples of digital printing techniques. These printing techniques have become increasingly popular for printing photographs and/or decorative art items. As examples, an image may be inkjet printed on canvas and then mounted on a wood frame, or an image may be liquid electro-photographically printed on a high gloss medium and then mounted on a metal plate.